DialogueExportDaisy.txt
Данная страница содержит человекочитаемую расшифровку файла DialogueExportDaisy.txt, получаемого путём экспорта диалога из редактора Creation Kit. SCRIPT NOTES PROMPT PHASE ABXY DIALOGUE BEFORE RESPONSE TEXT ALIAS VOICE TYPE DIALOGUE AFTER QUEST GROUP QUEST TOPIC SCENE INDEX SCENE LINE ID SPEAKER NPCID GetIsID RACE BRANCH INFO GROUP TOPICINFO RESPONSE INDEX FULL PATH MODIFIED SINCE FILE CREATION TOPIC TEXT TEXT MODIFIED POSTPROCESS TIMESTAMP FILE FOUND CATEGORY TYPE SUBTYPE EXPANDED FILENAME FILENAME PCAP AUDIO OUTPUT OVERRIDE playful / Friendly 01 A1a MacCready: Как можно избегать такой красавицы, как ты, Дэйзи? Не умеешь ты врать. Но ладно, я притворюсь дурочкой и подыграю тебе. COMMacBDaisy NPCFDaisy qgCompanions COMMacCreadyQuest 0019B307 00000 COMMacCreadyQuestBScene07 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019B313 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0019B313_1.xwm 02/24/2015 01:38 1424716706 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom COMMacCreadyQuest__0019B313_1 0019B313_1 N Question 01 A1b Ну, зачем пожаловал? COMMacBDaisy NPCFDaisy MacCready: Я его нашел, Дэйзи. Нашел лекарство для Дункана. qgCompanions COMMacCreadyQuest 0019B307 00000 COMMacCreadyQuestBScene07 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019B313 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0019B313_2.xwm 02/24/2015 01:38 1424716724 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom COMMacCreadyQuest__0019B313_2 0019B313_2 N Surprised 03 A1a MacCready: Я его нашел, Дэйзи. Нашел лекарство для Дункана. Боже мой! Так это же чудесно! COMMacBDaisy NPCFDaisy qgCompanions COMMacCreadyQuest 0019B305 00000 COMMacCreadyQuestBScene07 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019B309 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0019B309_1.xwm 02/24/2015 01:43 1424716996 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom COMMacCreadyQuest__0019B309_1 0019B309_1 N Surprised 03 A1b Где ты его достал? В последний раз тебя чуть гули не сожрали. COMMacBDaisy NPCFDaisy MacCready: Я был не один. Один друг помог мне обыскать "Мед-Тек". qgCompanions COMMacCreadyQuest 0019B305 00000 COMMacCreadyQuestBScene07 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019B309 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0019B309_2.xwm 02/24/2015 01:44 1424717045 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom COMMacCreadyQuest__0019B309_2 0019B309_2 N Friendly 06 A1a MacCready: Все, что осталось сделать, - передать лекарство Дункану. Ты сможешь это устроить? Конечно, Маккриди. Ты мою задницу уже не раз спасал - пора и мне тебе отплатить. COMMacBDaisy NPCFDaisy COMMacBDaisy: Можешь мне довериться. Обещаю, я доставлю лекарство Дункану. qgCompanions COMMacCreadyQuest 0019B301 00000 COMMacCreadyQuestBScene07 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019B30E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0019B30E_1.xwm 02/24/2015 01:52 1424717524 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom COMMacCreadyQuest__0019B30E_1 0019B30E_1 N Friendly 07 A1a COMMacBDaisy: Конечно, Маккриди. Ты мою задницу уже не раз спасал - пора и мне тебе отплатить. Можешь мне довериться. Обещаю, я доставлю лекарство Дункану. COMMacBDaisy NPCFDaisy Player Default: Если Маккриди тебе доверяет, то и я тоже. qgCompanions COMMacCreadyQuest 0019B300 00000 COMMacCreadyQuestBScene07 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019B30A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0019B30A_1.xwm 02/24/2015 01:57 1424717858 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom COMMacCreadyQuest__0019B30A_1 0019B30A_1 N Friendly 08 A1a Player Default: Если Маккриди тебе доверяет, то и я тоже. Спасибо. Он вообще не такой уж и плохой, если узнать его получше. COMMacBDaisy NPCFDaisy COMMacBDaisy: Я отправлю образец с первым же караваном из Содружества. Караванщик мне кое-чем обязан, и он человек надежный. qgCompanions COMMacCreadyQuest 0019B2FF 00000 COMMacCreadyQuestBScene07 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019B31A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0019B31A_1.xwm 02/24/2015 02:03 1424718182 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom COMMacCreadyQuest__0019B31A_1 0019B31A_1 N Confident 08 B1a Player Default: Если лекарство потеряется, тебе придется до конца своих дней жить с чувством вины. Не волнуйся, не потеряется. COMMacBDaisy NPCFDaisy COMMacBDaisy: Я отправлю образец с первым же караваном из Содружества. Караванщик мне кое-чем обязан, и он человек надежный. qgCompanions COMMacCreadyQuest 0019B2FE 00000 COMMacCreadyQuestBScene07 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019B315 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0019B315_1.xwm 02/24/2015 02:05 1424718348 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom COMMacCreadyQuest__0019B315_1 0019B315_1 N Friendly 08 X1a Player Default: Я не возражаю. Тогда решено. COMMacBDaisy NPCFDaisy COMMacBDaisy: Я отправлю образец с первым же караваном из Содружества. Караванщик мне кое-чем обязан, и он человек надежный. qgCompanions COMMacCreadyQuest 0019B2FD 00000 COMMacCreadyQuestBScene07 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019B30F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0019B30F_1.xwm 02/24/2015 02:07 1424718465 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom COMMacCreadyQuest__0019B30F_1 0019B30F_1 N Concerned 08 Y1a Player Default: С чем именно Маккриди тебе помог? Непросто вести дела в таком городке, как Добрососедство. COMMacBDaisy NPCFDaisy qgCompanions COMMacCreadyQuest 0019B2FC 00000 COMMacCreadyQuestBScene07 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019B30B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0019B30B_1.xwm 02/24/2015 02:17 1424719039 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom COMMacCreadyQuest__0019B30B_1 0019B30B_1 N Friendly 08 Y1b Ну, мне попадались не самые обходительные клиенты, и Маккриди помогал улаживать ситуацию. COMMacBDaisy NPCFDaisy Player Default: Если Маккриди тебе доверяет, то и я тоже. qgCompanions COMMacCreadyQuest 0019B2FC 00000 COMMacCreadyQuestBScene07 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019B30B 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0019B30B_2.xwm 02/24/2015 02:19 1424719196 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom COMMacCreadyQuest__0019B30B_2 0019B30B_2 N Confident 09 A1a Player Default: Спасибо. Он вообще не такой уж и плохой, если узнать его получше. Я отправлю образец с первым же караваном из Содружества. Караванщик мне кое-чем обязан, и он человек надежный. COMMacBDaisy NPCFDaisy qgCompanions COMMacCreadyQuest 0019B2F7 00000 COMMacCreadyQuestBScene07 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019B31C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0019B31C_2.xwm 02/24/2015 02:14 1424718848 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom COMMacCreadyQuest__0019B31C_2 0019B31C_2 N Friendly 09 A1b Он до твоего дома очень быстро доберется, Маккриди. COMMacBDaisy NPCFDaisy MacCready: Спасибо, ты просто прелесть. qgCompanions COMMacCreadyQuest 0019B2F7 00000 COMMacCreadyQuestBScene07 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019B31C 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0019B31C_1.xwm 02/24/2015 02:08 1424718533 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom COMMacCreadyQuest__0019B31C_1 0019B31C_1 N Friendly 11 A1a MacCready: Спасибо, ты просто прелесть. Эй, окажи мне услугу. COMMacBDaisy NPCFDaisy qgCompanions COMMacCreadyQuest 0019B2F5 00000 COMMacCreadyQuestBScene07 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019B311 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0019B311_1.xwm 02/24/2015 02:23 1424719416 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom COMMacCreadyQuest__0019B311_1 0019B311_1 N Friendly 11 A1b Позаботься о Маккриди. Он хороший парень. COMMacBDaisy NPCFDaisy qgCompanions COMMacCreadyQuest 0019B2F5 00000 COMMacCreadyQuestBScene07 FFFFFFFF FormID 0019B311 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0019B311_2.xwm 02/24/2015 02:23 1424719431 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom COMMacCreadyQuest__0019B311_2 0019B311_2 N teasing / Friendly -1 A Маккриди! Давненько я тебя не видала. Ты что, от меня прячешься? NPCFDaisy MacCready: Как можно избегать такой красавицы, как ты, Дэйзи? qgCompanions COMMacCreadyQuest 000A7D05 00000 COMMacCreadyQuestBScene07 FFFFFFFF Daisy GetIsID 1 GhoulRace FormID 0019B312 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0019B312_1.xwm 02/24/2015 01:32 1424716330 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting COMMacCrea_COMMacCreadyGre_0019B312_1 0019B312_1 N Surprised 01 A1a Player Default: Вообще-то с этими супермутантами уже покончено. В самом деле? Вот это сервис. Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 0010B664 00000 DaisyQuestScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010B68A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010B68A_1.xwm 04/15/2014 01:45 1397501114 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010B68A_1 0010B68A_1 N you've been holding onto that book for 200 years / Happy 01 A1b Держи свою награду. О, и возьми вот эту старую книжку. Она у меня уже давно лежит. Занеси в библиотеку, если еще туда вернешься. Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 0010B664 00000 DaisyQuestScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010B68A 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010B68A_2.xwm 04/15/2014 01:46 1397501189 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010B68A_2 0010B68A_2 N Happy 01 A2a Player Default: Вообще-то с этими супермутантами уже покончено. Спасибо! А может, заодно тогда отнесешь туда вот эту книжку? Она библиотечная. Даже не спрашивай, на сколько я ее просрочила... Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 0010B664 00000 DaisyQuestScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010B68B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010B68B_1.xwm 04/15/2014 02:02 1397502141 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010B68B_1 0010B68B_1 N Neutral 01 B1a Player Default: Связываться с супермутантами? Нет уж, спасибо. Я тебя понимаю. Я сама бы тоже на такое не согласилась. Но если передумаешь, скажи. Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 0010B663 00000 DaisyQuestScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010B66C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010B66C_1.xwm 04/15/2014 02:08 1397502480 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010B66C_1 0010B66C_1 N Neutral 01 X1a Player Default: По-моему, маловато денег за зачистку целого здания. Тут не поспоришь. Давай поднимем до 250. Daisy NPCFDaisy Player Default: Вообще-то с этими супермутантами уже покончено. DialogueGoodneighbor 0010B662 00000 DaisyQuestScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010B681 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010B681_1.xwm 01/27/2015 01:47 1422298042 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010B681_1 0010B681_1 N Neutral 01 X2a Player Default: По-моему, маловато денег за зачистку целого здания. Да, да, ладно. Я тебе заплачу 300 крышек. Идет? Daisy NPCFDaisy Player Default: Вообще-то с этими супермутантами уже покончено. DialogueGoodneighbor 0010B662 00000 DaisyQuestScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010B682 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010B682_1.xwm 06/13/2014 23:08 1402675723 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010B682_1 0010B682_1 N Nervous 01 X3a Player Default: По-моему, маловато денег за зачистку целого здания. Подожди! Постой... не уходи... Сойдемся на 400? Daisy NPCFDaisy Player Default: Вообще-то с этими супермутантами уже покончено. DialogueGoodneighbor 0010B662 00000 DaisyQuestScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010B683 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010B683_1.xwm 01/27/2015 01:47 1422298059 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010B683_1 0010B683_1 N player failed to persuade / Friendly 01 X4a Player Default: По-моему, маловато денег за зачистку целого здания. Я практиковалась торговаться два столетия. И я не люблю, когда люди наглеют. Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 0010B662 00000 DaisyQuestScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010B684 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010B684_1.xwm 06/13/2014 23:09 1402675780 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010B684_1 0010B684_1 N Stern 01 X4b Я готова заплатить 200 крышек. Не больше. Daisy NPCFDaisy Player Default: Вообще-то с этими супермутантами уже покончено. DialogueGoodneighbor 0010B662 00000 DaisyQuestScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010B684 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010B684_2.xwm 01/27/2015 01:47 1422298072 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010B684_2 0010B684_2 N Disgust 01 Y1a Player Default: Кто такие супермутанты? Это большие зеленые существа, которые уничтожают на своем пути все, кроме других супермутантов. Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 0010B661 00000 DaisyQuestScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010B67E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010B67E_2.xwm 06/13/2014 23:20 1402676435 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010B67E_2 0010B67E_2 N Neutral 01 Y1b Потому-то я и готова заплатить. Ну, что скажешь? Daisy NPCFDaisy Player Default: Вообще-то с этими супермутантами уже покончено. DialogueGoodneighbor 0010B661 00000 DaisyQuestScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010B67E 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010B67E_3.xwm 06/13/2014 23:21 1402676463 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010B67E_3 0010B67E_3 N Worried 01 Y2a Player Default: Кто такие супермутанты? Во многих довоенных постройках есть системы защиты. Роботы, турели и всякое такое. И много компьютеров. Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 0010B661 00000 DaisyQuestScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010B67F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010B67F_1.xwm 06/13/2014 23:18 1402676318 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010B67F_1 0010B67F_1 N Worried 01 Y2b Надеюсь, ты согласишься. Может, в это трудно поверить, но в детстве я была очень застенчивая. Моими лучшими друзьями были книги. Daisy NPCFDaisy Player Default: Вообще-то с этими супермутантами уже покончено. DialogueGoodneighbor 0010B661 00000 DaisyQuestScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010B67F 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010B67F_2.xwm 06/13/2014 23:19 1402676343 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010B67F_2 0010B67F_2 N Sad 01 A1a Player Default: У меня был прекрасный дом с забором из белого штакетника и зеленой-презеленой лужайкой. Выглядело весьма умиротворяюще. Да, умиротворяюще... Прости, тебе вряд ли охота глядеть на плачущую старуху. Daisy NPCFDaisy Daisy: Ну, либо ты гуль и очень хорошо за собой ухаживаешь, либо просто виртуозно умеешь врать. DialogueGoodneighbor 00075E17 00000 DaisyGreetSceneGhoul02 FFFFFFFF FormID 00075E1C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00075E1C_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__00075E1C_1 00075E1C_1 N Sad 01 B1a Player Default: Прежним миром заправляло скопище корыстных политиканов, которые втягивали нас в свои войны и расстреливали всех, кто отказывался подчищать за ними. У меня был муж. Он погиб на войне с коммунистами. Мне даже не сказали, где это произошло. Мол, засекреченные сведения. Daisy NPCFDaisy Daisy: Ну, либо ты гуль и очень хорошо за собой ухаживаешь, либо просто виртуозно умеешь врать. DialogueGoodneighbor 00075E16 00000 DaisyGreetSceneGhoul02 FFFFFFFF FormID 00075E23 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00075E23_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__00075E23_1 00075E23_1 N Happy 01 X1a Player Default: Тогда все было примерно так же, как и сейчас, только без налета ржавчины. Ха-ха! Да уж, действительно. Daisy NPCFDaisy Daisy: Ну, либо ты гуль и очень хорошо за собой ухаживаешь, либо просто виртуозно умеешь врать. DialogueGoodneighbor 00075E15 00000 DaisyGreetSceneGhoul02 FFFFFFFF FormID 00075E2B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00075E2B_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__00075E2B_1 00075E2B_1 N Friendly 01 Y1a Player Default: А что ты помнишь? Нет, так нечестно. Сначала ты. Daisy NPCFDaisy Player Default: У меня был прекрасный дом с забором из белого штакетника и зеленой-презеленой лужайкой. Выглядело весьма умиротворяюще. DialogueGoodneighbor 00075E14 00000 DaisyGreetSceneGhoul02 FFFFFFFF FormID 00075E34 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00075E34_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__00075E34_1 00075E34_1 N Friendly 02 A1a Daisy: Да, умиротворяюще... Прости, тебе вряд ли охота глядеть на плачущую старуху. Ну, либо ты гуль и очень хорошо за собой ухаживаешь, либо просто виртуозно умеешь врать. Daisy NPCFDaisy Player Default: Это все правда. Чистая правда. DialogueGoodneighbor 00075E13 00000 DaisyGreetSceneGhoul02 FFFFFFFF FormID 00075E55 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00075E55_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__00075E55_1 00075E55_1 N Depressed 00 A1a Player Default: Это все правда. Чистая правда. Знаешь, тебе стоит посетить отель "Рексфорд". Там работает еще один гуль, который тоже помнит довоенные времена. Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 00075E0E 00000 DaisyGreetSceneGhoul03 FFFFFFFF FormID 00075E56 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00075E56_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueGoodneighbor__00075E56_1 00075E56_1 N Friendly 00 A1b Ну, займемся все-таки делом. Что тебе нужно? Daisy NPCFDaisy Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueGoodneighbor 00075E0E 00000 DaisyGreetSceneGhoul03 FFFFFFFF FormID 00075E56 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00075E56_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueGoodneighbor__00075E56_2 00075E56_2 N Depressed 00 Y1a Player Default: Что ты помнишь о прошлой жизни? Ох, в ту пору я была сердитой молодой дамой. Думала, что весь мир болен и что я не получаю того, что мне причитается. Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 00075E0B 00000 DaisyGreetSceneGhoul03 FFFFFFFF FormID 00075E86 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00075E86_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__00075E86_1 00075E86_1 N Depressed 00 Y1b А потом всего этого не стало - и меня в том числе. Я превратилась в гуля... Может, когда доживешь до моих лет, просто всюду начинаешь видеть печать судьбы... Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 00075E0B 00000 DaisyGreetSceneGhoul03 FFFFFFFF FormID 00075E86 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00075E86_2.xwm 04/09/2014 03:29 1396988963 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__00075E86_2 00075E86_2 N Friendly 00 Y1c В любом случае, твоя история, правдива она или нет, мне нравится больше. Daisy NPCFDaisy Player Default: Это все правда. Чистая правда. DialogueGoodneighbor 00075E0B 00000 DaisyGreetSceneGhoul03 FFFFFFFF FormID 00075E86 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00075E86_3.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__00075E86_3 00075E86_3 N about to show what you have for sale / Friendly 01 A1a Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? Да всего понемножку... Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 00075105 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010B679 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010B679_1.xwm 04/14/2014 20:58 1397483908 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010B679_1 0010B679_1 N joking, about to show what you have for sale / Friendly 01 A2a Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? Все припасы, какие можно добыть с помощью денег или насилия... Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 00075105 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010B67A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010B67A_1.xwm 04/14/2014 21:05 1397484339 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010B67A_1 0010B67A_1 N about to show what you have for sale / Friendly 01 A3a Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? Я принимаю оплату деньгами или бартером... Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 00075105 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010B67B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010B67B_1.xwm 04/14/2014 20:59 1397483949 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010B67B_1 0010B67B_1 N joking, about to show what you have for sale / Friendly 01 A4a Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? Все будет работать, пока не сломается. Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 00075105 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010B67C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010B67C_1.xwm 04/14/2014 20:58 1397483928 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010B67C_1 0010B67C_1 N joking, about to show what you have for sale / Friendly 01 A5a Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? Никаких гарантий, никакого возврата, никаких жалоб и угроз... Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 00075105 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010B67D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010B67D_1.xwm 06/13/2014 23:02 1402675334 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010B67D_1 0010B67D_1 N Depressed 01 B1a Player Default: Не интересно. Ну и ладно. Подумать только, отказать девушке... Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 00075104 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010B691 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010B691_1.xwm 06/13/2014 23:02 1402675347 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010B691_1 0010B691_1 N Depressed 01 B2a Player Default: Не интересно. Ладно... Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 00075104 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010B692 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010B692_1.xwm 06/13/2014 23:02 1402675364 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010B692_1 0010B692_1 N Depressed 01 B3a Player Default: Не интересно. А я бы из тебя все деньги вытрясла... Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 00075104 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010B693 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010B693_1.xwm 06/13/2014 23:02 1402675377 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010B693_1 0010B693_1 N Depressed 01 B4a Player Default: Не интересно. Вот так: пришел клиент, ушел клиент... Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 00075104 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010B694 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010B694_1.xwm 06/13/2014 23:03 1402675387 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010B694_1 0010B694_1 N 01 X1a Player Default: Работа есть? Работа найдется. Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 00075103 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010B670 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010B670_1.xwm 06/18/2014 02:38 1403033926 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010B670_1 0010B670_1 N Depressed 01 X1b Публичную библиотеку Бостона захватили супермутанты. А это место очень дорого мне как память о детстве... когда у меня было человеческое лицо... Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 00075103 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010B670 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010B670_2.xwm 04/14/2014 21:56 1397487368 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010B670_2 0010B670_2 N Neutral 01 X1c Выгонишь оттуда этих громил - я заплачу тебе 200 крышек. Daisy NPCFDaisy Player Default: Вообще-то с этими супермутантами уже покончено. DialogueGoodneighbor 00075103 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010B670 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010B670_3.xwm 01/27/2015 01:46 1422298010 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010B670_3 0010B670_3 N Puzzled 01 X2a Player Default: Работа есть? Ну что, возьмешься за работу? Прогонишь из библиотеки мутантов? Daisy NPCFDaisy Player Default: Вообще-то с этими супермутантами уже покончено. DialogueGoodneighbor 00075103 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010B671 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010B671_1.xwm 06/18/2014 02:39 1403033946 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010B671_1 0010B671_1 N Irritated 01 X3a Player Default: Работа есть? Просто глазеешь на товар? Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 00075103 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010B68D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010B68D_1.xwm 06/13/2014 23:03 1402675404 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010B68D_1 0010B68D_1 N Irritated 01 X4a Player Default: Работа есть? Только не затягивай с раздумьями. Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 00075103 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010B68E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010B68E_1.xwm 06/13/2014 23:03 1402675416 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010B68E_1 0010B68E_1 N Irritated 01 X5a Player Default: Работа есть? Одно дело - смотреть, и другое - получать в свое полное распоряжение. Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 00075103 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010B68F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010B68F_1.xwm 06/13/2014 23:03 1402675426 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010B68F_1 0010B68F_1 N Irritated 01 X6a Player Default: Работа есть? Ну, ты уж определяйся поскорее. Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 00075103 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010B690 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010B690_1.xwm 06/13/2014 23:03 1402675436 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0010B690_1 0010B690_1 N player is trying to buy items with something called a "charge card" which is worthless / Surprised 01 Y1a Player Default: Можно расплатиться карточкой? Платежная карта? Ого! Я таких с войны не видала... Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 00075102 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0011040C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0011040C_1.xwm 04/23/2014 03:32 1398198733 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0011040C_1 0011040C_1 N Nervous 01 Y1b Извини, дорогуша, но такие штуки уже лет 200 как не в ходу. Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 00075102 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0011040C 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0011040C_2.xwm 04/23/2014 03:32 1398198742 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0011040C_2 0011040C_2 N Puzzled 01 Y1c Если хочешь, я могу у тебя ее купить за пару крышек, но в ней уже нет ничего ценного, кроме самого пластика. Daisy NPCFDaisy Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueGoodneighbor 00075102 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0011040C 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0011040C_3.xwm 04/23/2014 03:32 1398198749 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0011040C_3 0011040C_3 N Friendly 01 Y2a Player Default: Говоришь, люди орут на тебя с порога? Да. Некоторые люди никогда не видели гулей. Мое дружелюбное лицо им не по нутру. Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 00075102 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00075125 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00075125_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__00075125_1 00075125_1 N 01 Y2b Так что, тебе нужны припасы? Daisy NPCFDaisy Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueGoodneighbor 00075102 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00075125 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00075125_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__00075125_2 00075125_2 N Flirting 01 Y3a Player Default: Гуль? Что такое гуль? Гуль перед тобой, дорогуша. Мне негде было укрыться, когда упали бомбы. Радиация - это самый эффективный способ сменить имидж. Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 00075102 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00075126 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00075126_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__00075126_1 00075126_1 N Sarcastic 01 Y3b Кожа буквально преобразилась! Я выгляжу очень неплохо для моих 220 лет. Ну так что, купишь чего или нет? Daisy NPCFDaisy Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueGoodneighbor 00075102 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00075126 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00075126_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__00075126_2 00075126_2 N Sarcastic 01 Y4a Player Default: И каково это - быть гулем? Ну, мне не очень приятно, что люди постоянно задают такие вопросы, но я не могу их за это винить. Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 00075102 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00075127 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00075127_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__00075127_1 00075127_1 N Sarcastic 01 Y4b Плюс в том, что я выгляжу очень даже хорошо для своих 220 с лишним лет. Ты покупать-то что-нибудь собираешься? Daisy NPCFDaisy Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueGoodneighbor 00075102 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00075127 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00075127_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__00075127_2 00075127_2 N Friendly 01 Y5a Player Default: Чем ты торгуешь? О, всего понемногу, от консервированных бобов до химических препаратов. Я стараюсь собирать все мало-мальски интересные штуки, какие караваны соглашаются продать. Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 00075102 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00075E71 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00075E71_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__00075E71_1 00075E71_1 N 01 Y5b В общем, ты наверняка найдешь здесь что-нибудь по вкусу. Ну что, посмотришь на товар? Daisy NPCFDaisy Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueGoodneighbor 00075102 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00075E71 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00075E71_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__00075E71_2 00075E71_2 N Tired 00 A1a Ладно, ладно, на самом деле где-то 270 лет, только ты об этом никому. Гули живут очень долго. В конце концов перестаешь считать года. Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 00075101 00000 DaisyGreetSceneGhoul01 FFFFFFFF FormID 00075112 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00075112_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__00075112_1 00075112_1 N sarcastic / Depressed 00 A1b Ты хоть представляешь, каково это - быть такой старой? Daisy NPCFDaisy Player Default: Да. Представляю. DialogueGoodneighbor 00075101 00000 DaisyGreetSceneGhoul01 FFFFFFFF FormID 00075112 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00075112_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__00075112_2 00075112_2 N chuckling, you can't believe someone said they were that old / Surprised 01 A1a Player Default: Да. Представляю. Ну, теперь ты просто надо мной смеешься. Будь ты со мной одного возраста, это бы значило, что ты еще из тех времен, довоенных. Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 000750F8 00000 DaisyGreetSceneGhoul01 FFFFFFFF FormID 0007536F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0007536F_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueGoodneighbor__0007536F_1 0007536F_1 N sassy and sarcastic / Stern 01 A1b Ну, давай проверим. Раз тебе столько лет, ты можешь рассказать, каков был мир до войны. Daisy NPCFDaisy Player Default: У меня был прекрасный дом с забором из белого штакетника и зеленой-презеленой лужайкой. Выглядело весьма умиротворяюще. DialogueGoodneighbor 000750F8 00000 DaisyGreetSceneGhoul01 FFFFFFFF FormID 0007536F 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0007536F_2.xwm 04/26/2014 01:14 1398449659 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueGoodneighbor__0007536F_2 0007536F_2 N Surprised 01 B1a Player Default: Нет, не представляю. Ну, все не так уж и плохо. Бандиты вот, например, меня обходят стороной. Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 000750F7 00000 DaisyGreetSceneGhoul01 FFFFFFFF FormID 0007536C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0007536C_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0007536C_1 0007536C_1 N Friendly 01 B1b Наверно, думают, раз я умудрилась прожить столько лет, значит, я баба опасная. Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 000750F7 00000 DaisyGreetSceneGhoul01 FFFFFFFF FormID 0007536C 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0007536C_2.xwm 04/26/2014 01:14 1398449686 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0007536C_2 0007536C_2 N 01 B1c Ну, что тебе подать, дорогуша? Daisy NPCFDaisy Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueGoodneighbor 000750F7 00000 DaisyGreetSceneGhoul01 FFFFFFFF FormID 0007536C 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0007536C_3.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__0007536C_3 0007536C_3 N Depressed 01 Y1a Player Default: И каково это? Это... все равно что провалиться в будущее. От сегодняшних двадцатилетних юнцов тебя отделяют целые века... Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 000750F5 00000 DaisyGreetSceneGhoul01 FFFFFFFF FormID 00075363 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00075363_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__00075363_1 00075363_1 N Friendly 01 Y1b Хотя тебе-то это чувство незнакомо. Daisy NPCFDaisy Player Default: Да. Представляю. DialogueGoodneighbor 000750F5 00000 DaisyGreetSceneGhoul01 FFFFFFFF FormID 00075363 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00075363_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGoodneighbor__00075363_2 00075363_2 N generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line / Puzzled -1 A Эй, тебе нужно что-нибудь купить? У меня осталось еще много припасов для путешественников. NPCFDaisy Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueGoodneighbor 000A7CF5 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF DaisyLoopBackGroup FormID 0010BECC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010BECC_1.xwm 04/16/2014 02:18 1397589503 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGoodneighbor__0010BECC_1 0010BECC_1 N generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line / Puzzled -1 A В общем, магазин открыт. NPCFDaisy Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueGoodneighbor 000A7CF5 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF DaisyLoopBackGroup FormID 0010BECE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010BECE_1.xwm 04/16/2014 02:16 1397589366 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGoodneighbor__0010BECE_1 0010BECE_1 N snarky, wisecracking, shrewd / Surprised -1 A О-о, в мой магазин заглянул новый клиент. И ты даже не орешь на меня с порога. Какая любезность! Если глаз за что зацепится, дай мне знать. NPCFDaisy Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueGoodneighbor 000A7CF5 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF DaisyVendorGroup FormID 00024AF1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00024AF1_1.xwm 04/26/2014 01:04 1398449058 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGoodneighbor__00024AF1_1 00024AF1_1 N player previously cleared out the Boston Public Library for you / Happy -1 A Как я тебе благодарна, что в библиотеку снова можно зайти без опаски! Еще раз спасибо. Ну, чего желаешь? NPCFDaisy Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueGoodneighbor 000A7CF5 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF DaisyVendorGroup FormID 0010BECD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010BECD_1.xwm 04/16/2014 02:14 1397589281 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGoodneighbor__0010BECD_1 0010BECD_1 N snarky, wisecracking, shrewd / Flirting -1 A А, снова ты. Не можешь налюбоваться на мои прелести? Нет? Ну так покупай что-нибудь, нечего глаза таращить. NPCFDaisy Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueGoodneighbor 000A7CF5 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF DaisyVendorGroup FormID 00024AF2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00024AF2_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGoodneighbor__00024AF2_1 00024AF2_1 N snarky, wisecracking, shrewd / Sarcastic -1 A Товар хороший. Ты не поверишь, что у меня есть в отделе "Съедобное-несъедобное?". NPCFDaisy Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueGoodneighbor 000A7CF5 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF DaisyVendorGroup FormID 00024AF3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00024AF3_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGoodneighbor__00024AF3_1 00024AF3_1 N snarky, wisecracking, shrewd / Sarcastic -1 A Если хочешь толкнуть что-нибудь из своего имущества, не надо заливать мне, что это фамильная реликвия. Скорее всего, этой реликвии меньше лет, чем мне. NPCFDaisy Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueGoodneighbor 000A7CF5 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF DaisyVendorGroup FormID 00024AF4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00024AF4_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGoodneighbor__00024AF4_1 00024AF4_1 N snarky, wisecracking, shrewd / Friendly -1 A Не стесняйся. Наверняка у нас найдется то, что тебе нужно. NPCFDaisy Player Default: Ну-ка, что у тебя есть? DialogueGoodneighbor 000A7CF5 00000 DaisyGreetScene FFFFFFFF DaisyVendorGroup FormID 00024AF5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00024AF5_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueGoodneighbor__00024AF5_1 00024AF5_1 N Что? Тебя не научили, как разговаривать с людьми? NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 0008511C FFFFFFFF Daisy GetIsID 1 GhoulRace FormID 00085130 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00085130_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialogueGoodneighbor__00085130_1 00085130_1 N Язык отнялся? У меня вроде был один на продажу - могу предложить... NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 0008511C FFFFFFFF Daisy GetIsID 1 GhoulRace FormID 00085131 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00085131_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialogueGoodneighbor__00085131_1 00085131_1 N sassy, emphasize "me" Видок у тебя не очень. А уж когда такое говорит гуль... NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 0008511C FFFFFFFF Daisy GetIsID 1 GhoulRace FormID 00085132 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00085132_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialogueGoodneighbor__00085132_1 00085132_1 N Ну, все не так уж и плохо. Бандиты вот, например, меня обходят стороной. NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 00045687 FFFFFFFF FormID 0007536E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0007536E_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueGoodneighbor__0007536E_1 0007536E_1 N Наверно, думают, раз я умудрилась прожить столько лет, значит, я баба опасная. NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 00045687 FFFFFFFF FormID 0007536E 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0007536E_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueGoodneighbor__0007536E_2 0007536E_2 N Ну, что тебе подать, дорогуша? NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 00045687 FFFFFFFF FormID 0007536E 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0007536E_3.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo DialogueGoodneighbor__0007536E_3 0007536E_3 N bit of pride, you like the neighborhood, flaws and all На самом деле это место почти не изменилось. Прошла ядерная бомбежка, а грязь как была, так и осталась. NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 0003451A FFFFFFFF DaisyAfterHoursHellos FormID 0010BEC5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010BEC5_1.xwm 04/16/2014 02:22 1397589763 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueGoodneighbor__0010BEC5_1 0010BEC5_1 N Это одно из немногих мест в Содружестве, где гулей не гонят прочь. Не то что скоты из Даймонд-сити... NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 0003451A FFFFFFFF DaisyAfterHoursHellos FormID 0010BEC6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010BEC6_1.xwm 04/16/2014 02:29 1397590155 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueGoodneighbor__0010BEC6_1 0010BEC6_1 N Зайди днем в мой магазин. "Лавка Дэйзи". У меня есть все, что может понадобиться в путешествии. NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighbor 0003451A FFFFFFFF DaisyAfterHoursHellos FormID 0010BEC8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010BEC8_1.xwm 04/16/2014 02:20 1397589618 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueGoodneighbor__0010BEC8_1 0010BEC8_1 N 01 A1a GenericNPC: Эй, Дейзи, сколько дашь вот за это? Боюсь, что немного. Почему продаешь-то? Daisy NPCFDaisy GenericNPC: Мне... м-м... нужны деньги. ConvGoodneighborGenericNPCDaisy03Memory 0004ABAE 00000 ConvGoodneighborGenericNPCDaisy03MemoryScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0004AC34 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0004AC34_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvGoodne__0004AC34_1 0004AC34_1 N 03 A1a GenericNPC: Мне... м-м... нужны деньги. Деньги? Собираешься в Дом воспоминаний? Я тебя насчет него предупреждала. Daisy NPCFDaisy GenericNPC: Просто дай денег, и все. Что ты как занудная мамаша? ConvGoodneighborGenericNPCDaisy03Memory 0004ABAC 00000 ConvGoodneighborGenericNPCDaisy03MemoryScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0004AC1A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0004AC1A_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvGoodne__0004AC1A_1 0004AC1A_1 N 05 A1a GenericNPC: Просто дай денег, и все. Что ты как занудная мамаша? Хорошо, что я не твоя мамаша. А то у меня бы уже сердце разорвалось. Daisy NPCFDaisy ConvGoodneighborGenericNPCDaisy03Memory 0004ABA7 00000 ConvGoodneighborGenericNPCDaisy03MemoryScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0004ABFF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0004ABFF_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvGoodne__0004ABFF_1 0004ABFF_1 N 01 A1a GenericNPC: Хорошо выглядишь, Дейзи. Какая лесть! Ты всем двухсотлетним гулям это говоришь? Daisy NPCFDaisy GenericNPC: Да ладно, Дейзи. Тебе никак не дашь больше ста десяти. ConvGoodneighborGenericNPCDaisy01 0004ABB5 00000 ConvGoodneighborGenericNPCDaisy01Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0004AC1B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0004AC1B_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvGoodne__0004AC1B_1 0004AC1B_1 N 00 A1a Пришла новая партия. Тебе стоит взглянуть, чем в наши дни торгуют караваны. Daisy NPCFDaisy GenericNPC: Ничего себе. Дейзи, как ты уговорила их отдать тебе все это? Это же чуть ли не половина их груза! ConvGoodneighborGenericNPCDaisy02 0004ABB3 00000 ConvGoodneighborGenericNPCDaisy02Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0004AC00 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0004AC00_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvGoodne__0004AC00_1 0004AC00_1 N 02 A1a GenericNPC: Ничего себе. Дейзи, как ты уговорила их отдать тебе все это? Это же чуть ли не половина их груза! Пустила в ход свои женские чары. А остальное сделали тщательно подобранные ругательства и зловещий взгляд. Daisy NPCFDaisy GenericNPC: Умеешь ты наводить шороху, сестра. ConvGoodneighborGenericNPCDaisy02 0004ABB1 00000 ConvGoodneighborGenericNPCDaisy02Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0004AC21 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0004AC21_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvGoodne__0004AC21_1 0004AC21_1 N 01 A1a GenericNPC: Дейзи, ты не думала о том, чтобы уйти на покой? Уж кто-кто, а ты это заслужила. По-твоему, я не справляюсь? Я вела дела с рейдерами, когда твой папаша только начинал засматриваться на девчонок. Я прекрасно умею сама о себе заботиться. Daisy NPCFDaisy GenericNPC: Нет-нет, я не это имею в виду. Просто, может быть, тебе стоит сделать паузу? ConvGoodneighborGenericNPCDaisy04 0004ABA5 00000 ConvGoodneighborGenericNPCDaisy04Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0004AC20 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0004AC20_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvGoodne__0004AC20_1 0004AC20_1 N 03 A1a GenericNPC: Нет-нет, я не это имею в виду. Просто, может быть, тебе стоит сделать паузу? Одиноким старухам не до пауз. Либо ты сама вертишься и добиваешься своего, либо подыхаешь в канаве. Daisy NPCFDaisy ConvGoodneighborGenericNPCDaisy04 0004ABA3 00000 ConvGoodneighborGenericNPCDaisy04Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 0004AC06 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0004AC06_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom ConvGoodne__0004AC06_1 0004AC06_1 N joking / Happy 00 A1a Player Default: Да, дело сделано. И книга твоя тоже теперь на положенном месте. Хе-хе, я вернула ее всего на 200 лет позже срока. Как думаешь, мне пришлют штрафную квитанцию по почте? Daisy NPCFDaisy FFGoodneighbor02 0010BEBB 00000 FFGoodneighbor02RewardScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010BEBF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010BEBF_1.xwm 04/18/2014 00:20 1397755218 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFGoodneighbor02__0010BEBF_1 0010BEBF_1 N Concerned 00 A1b Я знаю, что это странная просьба, но все равно - спасибо. Благодаря тебе в библиотеке стало не так опасно. Древние здания священны, о них нужно заботиться, правда же? Daisy NPCFDaisy FFGoodneighbor02 0010BEBB 00000 FFGoodneighbor02RewardScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010BEBF 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010BEBF_2.xwm 04/16/2014 02:54 1397591641 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFGoodneighbor02__0010BEBF_2 0010BEBF_2 N Friendly 00 A1c Вот твои деньги. Daisy NPCFDaisy FFGoodneighbor02 0010BEBB 00000 FFGoodneighbor02RewardScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010BEBF 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010BEBF_3.xwm 04/16/2014 02:54 1397591646 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFGoodneighbor02__0010BEBF_3 0010BEBF_3 N Irritated 00 B1a Player Default: У меня еще не было времени этим заняться. Долго с этим не тяни. А то эти здоровенные твари там такого натворят... Daisy NPCFDaisy FFGoodneighbor02 0010BEBA 00000 FFGoodneighbor02RewardScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010BEBD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010BEBD_1.xwm 04/16/2014 02:41 1397590903 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFGoodneighbor02__0010BEBD_1 0010BEBD_1 N Sarcastic 00 X1a Player Default: Скажем так: эти мутанты познакомились с классификационной системой Дьюи. Они отправлены в раздел "история", да? О-о, мы тут зубоскалим, а бедные библиотекари сейчас в гробах переворачиваются... Daisy NPCFDaisy FFGoodneighbor02 0010BEB9 00000 FFGoodneighbor02RewardScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010BEC9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010BEC9_1.xwm 04/26/2014 02:26 1398453972 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFGoodneighbor02__0010BEC9_1 0010BEC9_1 N Friendly 00 X1b Ладно, теперь серьезно. Ты молодец. Мое старое сердце так радуется от одной мысли о том, что в библиотеке теперь спокойно. Daisy NPCFDaisy FFGoodneighbor02 0010BEB9 00000 FFGoodneighbor02RewardScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010BEC9 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010BEC9_2.xwm 04/16/2014 02:59 1397591979 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFGoodneighbor02__0010BEC9_2 0010BEC9_2 N Surprised 00 Y1a Player Default: Если верить библиотечным компьютерам, у меня теперь есть какой-то кредит? А, точно! Вспомнила. В библиотеке стали приплачивать тем, кто приносит им старые книги. Ведь так много всего пропало! Daisy NPCFDaisy FFGoodneighbor02 0010BEB8 00000 FFGoodneighbor02RewardScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010BEC3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010BEC3_1.xwm 04/18/2014 00:56 1397757364 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFGoodneighbor02__0010BEC3_1 0010BEC3_1 N Puzzled 00 Y1b Чем больше ты находишь книг, тем кредит больше. Его можно тратить на покупку того, что там еще осталось в торговых автоматах. Daisy NPCFDaisy FFGoodneighbor02 0010BEB8 00000 FFGoodneighbor02RewardScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010BEC3 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010BEC3_2.xwm 04/26/2014 02:27 1398454044 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFGoodneighbor02__0010BEC3_2 0010BEC3_2 N Friendly 00 Y1c Тебе удалось выполнить еще одно задание. Спасибо за помощь. Эта библиотека заслужила тишину и покой. Daisy NPCFDaisy FFGoodneighbor02 0010BEB8 00000 FFGoodneighbor02RewardScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0010BEC3 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010BEC3_3.xwm 04/18/2014 00:57 1397757429 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFGoodneighbor02__0010BEC3_3 0010BEC3_3 N Concerned -1 A Ты снова здесь. Ну, как все прошло в библиотеке? Там больше нет супермутантов? NPCFDaisy Player Default: Да, дело сделано. И книга твоя тоже теперь на положенном месте. FFGoodneighbor02 0010BEBC 00000 FFGoodneighbor02RewardScene FFFFFFFF Daisy GetIsID 1 GhoulRace FormID 0010BEC1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010BEC1_1.xwm 04/16/2014 02:13 1397589218 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting FFGoodneighbor02__0010BEC1_1 0010BEC1_1 N Concerned -1 A Ну что, работа закончена? В Бостонской публичной библиотеке больше нет мутантов? NPCFDaisy Player Default: Да, дело сделано. И книга твоя тоже теперь на положенном месте. FFGoodneighbor02 0010BEBC 00000 FFGoodneighbor02RewardScene FFFFFFFF Daisy GetIsID 1 GhoulRace FormID 0010BEC2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0010BEC2_1.xwm 04/16/2014 03:00 1397592046 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting FFGoodneighbor02__0010BEC2_1 0010BEC2_1 N shouting, Hancock is up on the balcony, about 15 feet up 03 A1a Hancock: Привет, Дэйзи. Рад тебя видеть. Как поживает моя любимица? Я вроде на днях видел, как вы с Маровски гуляли под ручку. Да щас ему! Daisy NPCFDaisy Triggerman01: *смеется* DialogueGoodneighborHancockSpeech 00111EFD 00000 HancockSpeechScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00111F2D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00111F2D_1.xwm 04/24/2014 01:38 1398278312 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGo__00111F2D_1 00111F2D_1 N shouting in unison 16 A1a Triggerman01: Не мы! Не мы! Daisy NPCFDaisy Hancock: И в какой из городов Содружества Институту лучше не соваться? DialogueGoodneighborHancockSpeech 00111EE5 00000 HancockSpeechScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00111F1B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00111F1B_1.xwm 04/24/2014 01:48 1398278903 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGo__00111F1B_1 00111F1B_1 N shouting in unison 18 A1a Triggerman01: В Добрососедство! В Добрососедство! Daisy NPCFDaisy Hancock: А кто управляет Добрососедством? DialogueGoodneighborHancockSpeech 00111EDB 00000 HancockSpeechScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00111F13 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00111F13_1.xwm 04/24/2014 01:51 1398279119 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGo__00111F13_1 00111F13_1 N shouting in unison 20 A1a Triggerman01: Хэнкок! Хэнкок! Daisy NPCFDaisy Hancock: Построен людьми! Ради людей! DialogueGoodneighborHancockSpeech 00111ED2 00000 HancockSpeechScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00111F0B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00111F0B_1.xwm 04/24/2014 01:54 1398279244 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGo__00111F0B_1 00111F0B_1 N shouting in unison 21 A1a Drifer01: Построен людьми! Ради людей! Построен людьми! Ради людей! Daisy NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighborHancockSpeech 00111EC9 00000 HancockSpeechScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00111F03 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00111F03_1.xwm 04/24/2014 01:55 1398279309 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueGo__00111F03_1 00111F03_1 N under your breathe Тихо! Хэнкок толкает речь... NPCFDaisy DialogueGoodneighborHancockSpeech 00111EC1 FFFFFFFF Daisy GetIsID 1 GhoulRace FormID 00111F32 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\00111F32_1.xwm 04/24/2014 01:58 1398279537 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueGo__00111F32_1 00111F32_1 N shouting with group / Neutral 10 A1a Kleo: Добрососедство! Добрососедство! Daisy NPCFDaisy Hancock: Построен людьми! Для людей! FFGoodneighbor07 001879F5 00000 FFGoodneighbor07_04_HancockSpeech FFFFFFFF FormID 001879FE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\001879FE_1.xwm 08/30/2014 02:58 1409342291 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFGoodneighbor07__001879FE_1 001879FE_1 N shouting with group / Neutral 11 A1a Hancock: Построен людьми! Для людей! Построен людьми! Для людей! Daisy NPCFDaisy Hancock: Пусть никто об этом не забудет! FFGoodneighbor07 001323B0 00000 FFGoodneighbor07_04_HancockSpeech FFFFFFFF FormID 0013247A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0013247A_1.xwm 08/30/2014 03:00 1409342403 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom FFGoodneighbor07__0013247A_1 0013247A_1 N Irritated that the player is bothering them during a speech. / Irritated -1 A Эй! Мэр говорит. NPCFDaisy FFGoodneighbor07 00132430 FFFFFFFF Daisy GetIsID 1 GhoulRace FormID 0018A883 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFDaisy\0018A883_1.xwm 09/05/2014 03:44 1409863462 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting FFGoodneighbor07__0018A883_1 0018A883_1 N Daisy